


Celebrations (Halloween)

by Marikokitty



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marikokitty/pseuds/Marikokitty
Summary: A new holiday is gaining popularity in the newly liberated Midorijima, and Clear has every intention on dressing for the occasion.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496405
Kudos: 10





	Celebrations (Halloween)

Halloween

“Gwaa!” “Enough already!” Aoba shouted, hands on his hips. “We got you!” “We did it!” “Only an idiot would be scared of those two!” Aoba sighed, his tough grown-up act obviously not working. The terrible threesome were back in the shop again, this time decked out in masks and costumes. Kio, the eldest, sported what looked like a hockey mask and a black cape around his shoulders. Nao, wrapped in strips of white cloth held a tube of what looked like red gel tightly in his fist. Their sister, Mio, donned a witch hat and dress with a broom in her hand. 

“We got you!” Nao cheered, clenching his fist around the tube in his hand. Instantly, red gel shot out everywhere, causing Aoba to jump up from his seat behind the counter. It sprayed the counter and a few of the papers on it. “What even is that?” Aoba asked, now completely at a loss. “Fake blood,” Nao said with a grin, obviously proud of his new toy. “Give it to me!” Mio screamed, trying to knock the tube from her brother’s hand. “Mio!” “Hey now, hey now!” Haga-san walked in, back from a delivery. “Oh! It’s the old man!” Kio squeaked, getting his sibling’s attention. “Kid’s why don’t you play this game outside, hm?” “We were just leaving,” Mio huffed, pulling the tube free from her brother and running out the door. “Come back!” Nao sprinted after her with Kio in tow, nearly knocking poor Haga-san over in the process. Aoba groaned and walked out from behind the counter to the back room. “They always make such a mess,” he grumbled, pulling a roll of paper towel from the shelf. “But they looked weird today didn’t they?” Haga-san said, walking over to a row of hooks on the wall to hang his jacket. It was the end of October and a surge of cool weather had come through, mostly in the form of brisk winds. Though this was expected around this time of year, it was a bit earlier than normal, making Aoba wonder what winter would be like this year. 

Unlike Haga-san, Aoba knew the reason behind the kid’s costumes. “It’s because of Halloween.” “Halloween?” “It’s a holiday. The kids dress up, eat candy, and cause a ruckus,” Aoba summed up, hoping Haga-san would understand. Truthfully, Halloween had never really been celebrated on the island. While many islanders were aware of it, it wasn’t a huge tradition there the way it was in other places. But now, with the fall of Platinum Jail, new information and ideas were being brought to the island from all over, and islanders came home telling stories of celebrations and things from abroad. It was no surprise something that seemed to revolve around fun and kids in costume took root quickly on Midorijima, especially when the kids here needed something fun to look forward to in the wake of all this change. Posters advertising a large Halloween party had been posted on buildings and store windows over the past few days, catching Aoba’s attention due to their large orange lettering.  
“Well, as long as nothing’s been broken in here, I suppose it’s okay,” Haga-san said with a smile. Aoba mopped up the ‘blood’ from the counter and tried to salvage what was left of the papers scattered there. A familiar ringing drew his attention to his coil. He grinned when he saw the name; Clear. “Clear! Hey!” “Aoba! Have you heard about it?” “About what?” Clear was obviously excited. “The party! A few of the ladies in the neighborhood are holding a party tonight! One of them came by the house to invite us!” “A party?” Aoba asked. “A Halloween party! She told us to dress up and bring sweets to share! Tables for food and games will be set up along the street near the house. Can we please go?” Aoba laughed, the sincere excitement in Clear’s voice was, well, clear. “What time?” “After sun down! Tae says she’ll make doughnuts, too!” Aoba clicked his tongue. “Well that settles it! I’ll head straight home after work.” “Thank you!” Clear cheered. 

The rest of Aoba’s shift went by, thankfully, without incident. “Thank you for your hard work today, Aoba-kun!” Haga-san called after Aoba. “See you tomorrow!” Aoba called back with a grin. Aoba started up a fast walking pace and before he knew it he was practically jogging. “I wonder what Clear is like right now,” he thought to himself, smiling at the idea that Clear may be excitedly waiting for him at the front door. He chuckled, imagining Clear gushing over the sweets and costumes at the party. That’s one of the thing’s Aoba loved about him; how Clear seemed to find wonder in all things. Since meeting Clear, Aoba found himself looking at the world around him the way a stranger might. The city and people he’d always known used to fly past him like background noise, but now he took in every little detail. Clear’s love of flowers, animals, and even meeting new potential friends helped Aoba to realize that although Midorijima had always been his home he never really /knew/ it. That is, until now, anyway. Stopping at the front door to fish his keys from his bag, he heard a loud voice from above. “Aoba!!” He grinned, looking up to see Clear practically hanging from the rail of the veranda above. Clear hurried back in and down the stairs, greeting Aoba at the door as he took off his shoes. “Aoba! Look what I got for us!” Clear held up a shopping bag, giddy and obviously wanting Aoba to take it. “Alright, alright,” Aoba laughed, taking the bag and going into the living room. 

Dumping the contents out onto the couch, Aoba found there to be a pair of fluffy animal ears, a matching tail and gloves, and a marker. “See? You can dress up as a dog! Like Ren!” Aoba picked up the ears and rubbed them with his fingers. “So soft! Where did you get these?” “There’s a costume store that just opened a few weeks ago! I wasn’t sure what to get you, but I thought that the ears suited you.” Aoba blushed, tentatively holding the fluffy dog ears up to his head. “Like this?” he asked. I hope they do suit me, he thought, noticing that Clear’s cheeks began to turn red. “Yes!” Aoba quickly let the ears drop from his head, his cheeks burning hot. “W-what about you?” he asked, trying to shift attention from himself. Clear perked up. “Oh! Well, the woman at the shop recommended this to me. Reaching back into the bag, he pulled out a beaded mask with an elastic band to keep it on the wearer’s face. A black cape and a fancy hat completed the look. “Like this I think,” Clear said, adjusting the hat on his head. He tied the cape around his neck and lastly secured the mask. Aoba had to admit, he looked quite dapper in his costume, like Cinderella’s prince at the ball. But something still wasn’t right. Aoba frowned as he looked over Clear. “W-what is it?” Clear asked, worried by Aoba’s reaction. “I…I’m not sure,” Aoba said, adjusting the hat. Was it the hat that bothered him? 

Aoba reached up, lifting the mask from Clear’s face. The elastic rode up the back of his head, ruffling his hair and knocking off his hat. Aoba looked over Clear’s face. Clear had no poker face; his emotions and thoughts were plain for all to see. His handsome face was twisted with a worried expression that seemed to only get worse as Aoba studied him. Aoba pulled the mask away completely. “There you are,” he said softly. His free hand caressed the side of Clear’s face. His partner’s eyes fluttered shut and his worry seemed to melt away in an instant.  
Looking into his face it finally hit Aoba what the problem was. Why it was that he didn’t like Clear’s costume; the mask. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss Clear gently on the lips. “You look great, but maybe leave the mask at home?” Clear’s eyes came open. “Huh?” Aoba smiled, his thumb continuing to gently caress Clear’s pale cheek. He traced the outline of his cheek bone before drawing his finger down to his chin. His face was perfectly symmetrical in his new body. It was almost eerie how perfect he looked. Clear soft skin, warm eyes that literally had a soft glow, and sweet lips that tasted just as good as they looked. A part of him really missed the little mole that decorated Clear’s face in his previous body. It’s what helped him stand out from his Alpha brothers. Although he was in an Alpha body now he was more than glad Clear had a body at all. Not having Clear for those months had been torture. Aoba pressed his palm against the side of Clear’s head, and Clear’s hand came up to keep it there.  
“I was so happy back then. When you finally took your mask off and I saw this handsome face for the first time. I was so surprised!” Aoba chuckled. “I never would have guessed that beneath that creepy gas mask was such a cute face. Even though I knew the sound of your voice, hearing it clearly for the first time was really something. But getting to really meet your eyes with mine…” Aoba trailed off, blushing a little. Now that I have you back I’d prefer it if you didn’t hide it again,” he said softly. His face was really heated now, and he turned away to hide his embarrassment. Clear pulled him into a hug. “I’m so glad! I was worried you were upset with me!” Aoba laughed and pulled back a little from the hug. He gently flicked Clear gently on the nose. “Let’s get ready,” Aoba said with a grin. “It’s almost time, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is kinda blah, but it was harder to do than I had anticipated. I had planned on posting this on Halloween, but I wasn't satisfied with it. I'm still not. Maybe I can go back later and fix it up another time.


End file.
